themultiverserevampedfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Devil Mansion
General Information The Scarlet Devil Mansion, also referred to as the Scarlet Manor or Scarlet Mansion, is a European-style mansion owned by Remilia Scarlet. It is located on a ridge on the edge of the Misty Lake. From the outside, there are scarlet-colored windows, but there aren't many windows because of the nature of its vampire residents. There are plenty of rooms without windows at all, too. Through the dialogue of Touhou Hisoutensoku and multiple literary works, it can be said that the entrance to the mansion is usually not fully closed. There is a clock tower on the roof, but the bell on it only rings at night. The inside of the mansion is much larger than is apparent from the outside. This is due to Sakuya Izayoi's ability to manipulate time and space. The mansion's owner is Remilia Scarlet. Patchouli Knowledge, a friend of hers, resides in the library, while Remilia's sister, Flandre Scarlet, is not allowed to leave the mansion. Hong Meiling acts as the gatekeeper, but is frequently overpowered by many characters. Many fairies are employed by Remilia Scarlet as Fairy Maids in order to clean the mansion, and they're overseen by the head maid, Sakuya Izayoi. The maids don't appear to be very useful, however, since they are just fairies. According to an advertisement in Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red (Cirno's interview), maids are provided with three meals a day and uniforms, but no paid vacations, breaks, or afternoon naps. However, unofficially (in terms of the mansion's policies), the fairy maids are free to do as they please, and another employee gatekeeper Meiling is known to take afternoon "siestas" (which is either close enough to a nap, or an excuse to cover up that it is an actual nap). The advert shows the mansion is open to hiring other beings as maids, and Sakuya has indicated in the vampire team ending in Imperishable Night that if she were to train a successor, it would be human, but currently Sakuya is the only human maid at the mansion. The maids are free to leave and return to regain their posts, but despite the fickle nature of the mistress, their lives are comfortable and most end up staying. The magic library in the mansion's basement is said to be the largest in Gensokyo, but as it is not open to the general public, it's relatively unknown what kinds of books are in there. Hieda no Akyuu suggests that there are very rare magic books, and there are also many books from the Outside World. Certainly, unconfirmed to Akyuu, at least some books are in Esperanto, some were written by Patchouli, and some are dangerous to even touch. Remilia created a swimming pool in the library after the events of Silent Sinner in Blue, but this is not intended to be a permanent fixture. Koakuma resides here and serves Patchouli. It is unknown if she's the only little devil at the mansion, or if there are others. Events are quite commonly held at the mansion, but as there is usually no previous notice of them, the residents are the only ones that attend. Various events are depicted in Strange and Bright Nature Deity, and it seems that Marisa Kirisame is a frequent visitor. The incident in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil in 2003 made the mansion well-known to humans, and because of this, many characters throughout the Touhou Project will visit here. History It is unknown when, how, or why the mansion was originally constructed, but Remilia Scarlet has been its mistress for about 500 years, and Flandre Scarlet has been in the basement for about 495 years. The library in the basement was originally constructed for Patchouli Knowledge's private use at an unknown time, not more than one hundred years ago but certainly still a considerable amount. It is called the "Scarlet Devil Mansion" because Remilia was called the "Scarlet Devil" before she came to Gensokyo. It is unknown what the mansion was called before Remilia came to be its mistress, or if the mansion even existed before then. The Scarlet Devil Mansion apparently hasn't existed in Gensokyo for too long due to having originally been located in the Outside World. Aya Shameimaru implies that some kind of event probably occurred which brought it to Gensokyo. Given the power of its mistress, it may have come to Gensokyo by fate, as several descriptions of the mansion include a comment that the mansion feels like it was meant to belong there. It seems safe to assume it entered Gensokyo along with its mistress, but this is not confirmed. The mansion was in Gensokyo at least as early as 1998 as some youkai, such as Aya Shameimaru, knew of the mansion before Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. Whether or not its mistress was the vampire that went on a rampage in the Vampire Incident, the mansion itself only become famous to humans in Gensokyo after the events of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil in 2003, although at least some youkai likely knew of its existence before then. Games Embodiment of Scarlet Devil The mansion was the center of the main events of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, taking place on Stage 3 all the way through to the Extra stage. Remilia Scarlet covered Gensokyo with a scarlet mist in order to make it darker so she can roam outdoors during daytime. The heroine will travel through the mansion to find Remilia and put the stop to the incident, whilst fighting Fairy Maids, books, spinning enemies and the main residents. After the heroine went across the Misty Lake on Stage 2, they'll first travel through the gate on Stage 3, where they'll encounter Hong Meiling who's guarding the gate, only to be defeated. They'll then go down to the library on Stage 4, encountering the midboss Koakuma, then the boss Patchouli Knowledge who are also preventing them from ending the incident, only to also be defeated. When they get onto Stage 5, they travel down a hallway that's covered with knife-type danmaku. Sakuya Izayoi will appear to again prevent the heroine from getting to Remilia, but is defeated. Finally on the Final Stage, they'll fly up towards the rooftop. Sakuya will appear once more as the midboss, making the player "lose a bomb". Finally under a red Moon, Remilia will show up, the Final Boss. After a long battle, the incident will be solved. On the Extra stage, Patchouli made it rain over the mansion to prevent Flandre Scarlet from leaving. The heorines will once again travel through here to see what's up. They'll fly down another hallway, fighting more Fairy Maids with bizarre danmaku. Patchouli will re-appear as the midboss and is much more stronger. After defeating her and more fairies, Flandre herself will appear, not locked up in her basement, but roaming free around the hallways. She wants to play with the heroine, and after using up 10 spell cards, she was finally defeated. Subterranean Animism Although it's indirect, Patchouli Knowledge sits in the library during Subterranean Animism, where she communicates with Marisa Kirisame whilst she goes down to the Underworld throughout the game. However, the mansion appears on Ending No. 5 of the game.